User talk:SonofSamhain
Welcome Hi, welcome to Garbage Pail Kids Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User talk:Devilmanozzy page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Devilmanozzy (Talk) 20:05, 2010 July 21 Say Since in a way this wiki is your idea, I think you should be set equal with me here. Also, finally Madball wikis logo showed up. Devilmanozzy (Talk Page) 07:44, July 23, 2010 (UTC) i think I know where you're going I am right now trying to finish making articles for the first series characters. I wasn't active at this wiki yesterday because I had other things to do. Today, I will not call it quits until every first series card has an article. In regards to articles on the movie and cartoon, I say we should wait until we have finished with the Garbage Pail Kids from the ninth series. SonofSamhain 07:52, July 23, 2010 (UTC) :I don't have all the images up yet, not sure how far I'm going to get. But my goal of having Series 1's screencaps up by the end of the day is what I'm aiming for too. Yeah, I never even seen the animated series. The movie I remember being terrible. I'll try to find a way to screen cap movie/animated series, but other than that, I'm a bit clueless on it. Devilmanozzy (Talk Page) 07:59, July 23, 2010 (UTC) What did you just do? The reason I renamed the article 111(card) was because the spam filter blocked the title and I could only create the article if I changed the name. Change 111 back to 111(card) now! SonofSamhain 21:46, July 24, 2010 (UTC) :Leave it a red link, I have talked with VSTF and they said it has been fixed, but it will take time for the system to catch up with they fix. I'm right now working on getting series 3's images together. LOL I can't keep up with you. :) Devilmanozzy (Talk Page) 22:13, July 24, 2010 (UTC) Sorry Also, I am on a roll with the cards because the kids are a little impatient. We only got 6 more series to go before we get to work on the movie and cartoon. ^-^ SonofSamhain 07:33, July 25, 2010 (UTC) :Yeah, I'll try to push on after Series 9, tho it really is different after that. Saw a bit of the Animated stuff on Youtube. Not bad unlike the movie. The intro has a decent theme and the characters seem to do better in cartoon form. We're see how that Episodes go, I'd like to treat them like we do the The Real Ghostbusters. do like 12 to 20 screencaps, list all characters, give plot, ....stuff like that. :BTW, I think we could do both series 4 and 5 today. I'm blasting through series 3 and you seem to be moving quick through the articles also. I'll be bugging VSTF again today since 111 still is on the block list. Devilmanozzy (Talk Page) 07:51, July 25, 2010 (UTC) We got another complication While an article for cad 111(card) exists, a newcomer to this wiki created an article named 111. Both articles are intended for the same card, so I do not know what to do. I can't erase 111 because I am not an administrator. SonofSamhain 07:59, July 28, 2010 (UTC) :Please read the following thread at VSTF. I'm beyond annoyed at this point too! We have to wait however. Devilmanozzy (Talk Page) 08:06, July 28, 2010 (UTC) ::Actually you are a administrator here. But Wikia is having issues all over the place this week. This wiki has no records yet to read due to yet a different wikia problem which is said by a help to be "being fixed as we speak". Yeah I ain't holding my breath at this point. Hopefully everything will get better soon. Devilmanozzy (Talk Page) 08:10, July 28, 2010 (UTC) More RGB Art up at DeviantArt "The Boogieman Remembers You" Devilmanozzy (Talk Page) 09:21, August 5, 2010 (UTC) The first six series are done! This means we only got three more series to go before we take care of the movie and cartoon articles, then we can finish the remaining six seires before getting on to the All New Series. SonofSamhain 15:09, September 19, 2010 (UTC) I'll get my side of this finished real soon. Devilmanozzy (Talk Page) 15:06, September 20, 2010 (UTC) Sorry I haven't been helping out lately. I'm always getting very busy with my other interests. I just now watched Earth Girls Are Easy, based on the song of the same name. It was an enjoyable film, even if the song isn't in it. Soon I'll try to get back to editing the Girls Bravo Wiki. Wish I could have more time for these things. SonofSamhain 19:53, November 2, 2010 (UTC) :Been overwhelmed over at Ghostbusters Wiki lately. Mostly cause more people are regularly editing there. As for Beetlejuice Wiki, I have many screencaps for the animated, but finding time to build articles to go with them has been a issue. Busy Busy! lol Devilmanozzy (Talk Page) 15:48, November 3, 2010 (UTC)